Communications between or among machines may be performed using a publisher-subscriber arrangement. A transmitter machine functions as a message publisher, also known as a message producer. The transmitter machine may transmit (e.g., produce or publish) one or more messages using a network. The transmitter machine sends a message via the network to one or more receiver machines. The message, however, is not addressed to any particular receiver machine. Rather, the transmitter machine sends the message using a multicast network protocol that allows multiple receiver machines to each receive the message. The multicast protocol supports one-to-many communication, and the transmitter machine has no information indicating which specific receiver machine will process the message. In this regard, the multicast communication differs from point-to-point (e.g., one-to-one) communication. A receiver machine functions as a message subscriber, also known as a message consumer. The receiver machine may receive (e.g., consume) the message sent from the transmitter machine. The receiver machine monitors the network for messages sent using the multicast protocol.